


Dante's Inferno

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you told Jim Kirk that he was going to hell he would smile gleefully and laugh at you while he stuck a knife through your abdomen. He would lean in and whisper softly in your ear, “That isn’t the question you should be asking.” As he pulls back you would give him a confused look and he would slide a smirk onto his face as your blood pooled out onto the floor. He’d lick his lips and lean down to you. “The question is which circle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dante's Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is very different from my other work (mirrorverse!)   
> I have never written mirrorverse before so any constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> I hope you Enjoy

First Circle: Limbo

 

Jim Kirk would never end up in Limbo. He was a sinner at heart and that wasn’t going to change. He had killed too many people, taken too much, given nothing in return. He was cold and ruthless, harsh and rude. He took no prisoners.

There may have been a time when he was younger that Limbo could have been an option for his soul, if he believed in that kind of thing.   
************************  
Second Circle: Lust

 

Jim had always liked sex. He could have anyone he wanted. He just happened to target Bones. It wasn’t a secret that they had been close, Bones helped Jim get the Captaincy after all, but it came as a small shock to most of the crew when they found out about their relationship. Jim had snapped when he heard whispers about it in the hallway. The Ensign had ended up in MedBay for two days. No one spoke about it again, accepting the relationship without another peep.

Bones had gone down on an away mission to negotiate with the planet about some medical supplies. Jim had stayed on the bridge, calmly waiting for him to return. He sat in the Captain’s chair, slowly running his hand along the blade he kept on him, a gift from Bones when he took the Captaincy. 

“Bones to bridge.”

Jim smiled.

“Jim here. Ready to beam up Bones?”

“No. They won’t give me the damn medicine.”

Jim stood up slowly and moved over to the control panel.

“Reasoning?”

“Unknown. They have me locked in some cage though, discussing if they should give it to me.”

Jim’s eyes darkened. 

“They have you locked up?”

“Yes.”

Jim nodded. “We’re going to come pay a visit Bones.”

He could practically see the smirk on Bones’ face with his response.

“Oh good. Should I let them know Jim?”

“Oh I think they’ll figure it out.”

He broke the connection and gestured for Spock to follow him. They left the bridge and walked calmly to the transporter room. Anger rolled off of Jim in waves. 

When they beamed down to the planet the startled looks they got sent a little thrill through him. 

“Where do you have my CMO?”

He walked up to the leader of the group. The man regarded him and then gestured to the room behind him.

“Good. I will be taking him with me, along with the medicine we need. Is that clear?”

The man nodded and backed away from the door. Jim opened it and looked around.

Bones was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, ankles crossed. He looked up when Jim entered the room and smirked. 

“’Bout time Jim.”

Jim walked up to him and placed his hands on either side of Bones’ chest. He leaned in so that their faces were inches away.

“Had to hurry. Get your lovely ass out of here and meet me in my rooms.”

Bones nodded and Jim pulled away. They walked outside and got the medicine from the guards. Spock had them beamed up and Jim handed the crate of medicine to him. Bones followed Jim to his rooms and when the door closed he was pressed up against it. Jim licked his way up Bones’ neck and bit down on his lower lip.

Bones moaned and pushed him to get them to the bedroom. Jim turned them just in time so they landed with him on top. He smiled down at Bones and stripped them of their clothes. He appraised Bones before attacking his neck again, hands roaming over his body.

Jim Kirk loved sex. He loved sex with Bones. You could say he would end up in the second circle of hell.  
***************************  
Third Circle: Gluttony 

 

The day they were paired was a day Jim would never forget. They were waiting at the head of the table, Bones laughing at something Uhura said to him when the food arrived. 

It was the richest food they could think of. Duck covered in sweet sauce for Bones, steak and potatoes with gravy for Jim. They smiled at each other and picked up their silverware, digging in to their food. 

The taste of steak exploded on his mouth and Jim gave a small groan of pleasure. Bones bumped his shoulder and held out a small piece of duck. Jim swallowed, leaned over, and plucked the piece ff with his teeth.

It was moist and tender in his mouth. He grinned wickedly and stole another piece off of Bones’ plate.

When they had finished the entrée’s the cake was wheeled out from the kitchens. It was tall, covered in black flowers. They made the first slice and then picked up a forkful each.   
Jim shoved the fork into Bones’ mouth at the same he received a bite of his own. He moaned at the moist yellow cake and frosting that attacked his senses. He pulled Bones into a   
rough kiss, sharing the sensation with him.

That was the best damned meal he had ever had and he wasn’t going to apologize.  
***************************  
Fourth Circle: Greed

 

“That isn’t what the Terran Empire asked from you. They said 30 thousand. You gave me 20.”

The man on the other side of the table squirmed under the icy glare Jim Kirk gave him. Bones smiled minutely. It was a rare sight to see Jim this angry and when he was it was better it wasn’t directed at you.

Jim leaned back in his seat. 

“I’ll offer you something. You give me the 20 thousand and I pay the other 10.”

“Oh thank you-“

Jim slammed his hand on the table, eyes flashing.

“I pay the other 10 but you pay me back with interest. If you don’t pay me I tell the Empire. Are we understood?”

The man’s frightened eyes danced between Jim and Bones. Bones leaned forward and smiled at him.

“If I was you I’d accept.”

“I accept.”

Jim smiled and stood up.

“Good doing business with you.”  
*************************************  
Fifth Circle: Anger

 

Bones sat on the couch and watched as Jim ranted to hi, twisting the little metal ring on his finger.

“THOSE FUCKERS ARE GOING TO WISH THEY HAD KILLED ME I SWEAR. YOU KNOW WHAT I’M GOING TO DO TO THEM BONES? FIRST THAT LITTLE RED SHIRT. I’LL MAKE HIM FUCKING SQUEAL. THEN THE MEDICAL OFFICER. HE’S GOING TO PAY FOR PULLING THAT KNFE ON YOU.”

Bones smiled languidly. It wasn’t often the Jim lost control of his anger. It was usually under control, masked by a hard, cool look. When someone made him mad they usually   
ended up in MedBay where Bones would none-too-gently fix them up or hand them over to one of his staff. No one had ever actually crossed the line like these two had. 

The attempt on Jim’s life wasn’t surprising. It was likely that a Captain would have to defend his post on occasion through the years. Jim barely batted an eye when it happened. He   
just grabbed the Ensign by his shirt and tossed him over to the security, stating that he would decide what to do with him later. It had really only been pushed over the edge when   
he received a message from Christine Chapel an hour ago.

“Captain you need to come down to MedBay immediately. Bring security with you.”

Jim had flown down to MedBay and was greeted with the sight of Bones sitting on a biobed rubbing at the pink mark on his neck. There were other minor cuts on his arms and   
one on his cheek. Jim walked over and traced the thin line with his finger. Bones grunted and pointed at the blue heap on the ground.

“Guess he wanted to be CMO.”

Jim snarled and stalked over to the unconscious body.

“Guess he wanted to be dead.”

That was an hour ago. Jim had been seething then. Now he was out right furious.

Bones almost felt bad for the crewmen. 

Almost.  
************************************  
Sixth Circle: Heresy 

 

Jim held the point of the blade against the Ambassador’s cheek. It had been weeks now that they had circled the class M planet, waiting for negotiations to finish. Jim had remained as diplomatic as possible in the situation, relaying the Ambassador’s requests to the Terran Empire over and over again. 

Today he had been pushed a little too far when the Ambassador had asked for Bones to stay planet side.

The Empire’s code was simple enough, transmit all requests and wait patiently while they were pending. When the answer comes back give it to the receiving party.

Jim had not relayed that particular request.

“You want to think on that again?”

The Ambassador whimpered as the point of the blade dug slightly into the skin. Bones sighed and walked over to place a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“We shall not request the doctor’s presence. We shall ask for someone else. Please I swear!”

Jim wrenched the blade away from the Ambassador’s face and sheathed it. He turned to look at Bones with a half smirk on his face.

“Bones you didn’t hear anything about being requested to stay did you?”

Bones searched Jim’s eyes then smiled lazily at him.

“No I didn’t hear a thing like it. They requested someone else.” 

Jim pecked his lips hard and pulled him out of the door, leaving the Ambassador in a fit of terror.

“That’s what I thought.”  
*********************************  
Seventh Circle: Violence

 

Jim lashed out on the crewmen’s head. He threw a punch straight to the jugular and then stood up, shaking his hand. 

A soft moan escaped the man’s lips. Jim snarled and kicked him in the kidney. 

“Next time you think about abandoning your post in a crisis I won’t be so fucking lenient. Do you understand?”

A soft moan and a nod of the head in agreement made him scowl. Jim walked out of the room and shoved his hand in Bones’ waiting ones. 

“Think I broke a finger this time.”

“You need to give it a rest now.”

Jim growled as Bones prodded the injury before fixing it.

“I have two more rooms to deal with. I need my hands.”

“Then use the other one damn it. I had to fix it four times already Jim.”

“The all deserved it.”

“I don’t doubt you. Just use the other hand, or use that blade I got you. Haven’t seen it in use lately.”

Jim grinned maliciously and walked over to the next room on the brig, pulling out the blade. As he walked into the room he turned around and winked at Bones.  
*********************************************  
Eighth Circle: Fraud

 

Bones smiled down at Jim in his captain’s chair.

“I can’t believe you sent them out there.”

Jim turned to look at him, smile sliding easily onto his face.

“Ah Bones it was only a little white lie.”

“That got the Commander killed. You’re a bad ass Jim.”

Jim stood up and looped his arms around Bones’ waist, pulling him close. 

“Well now I’m the Commander so I don’t think it matters much.”

Bones laughed and kissed him.   
*****************************************  
Ninth Circle: Treachery

 

Jim watched placidly as the security guards pulled away the man who had tried to attack him.

“YOU’RE A TRAITOR JAMES KIRK. YOU BETRAYED THE COLONIES. YOU TOLD US YOU WOULD SAVE US.”

Jim held up a hand and walked over to the man. He stepped right up to his face and leaned in to his ear.

“You think I meant that? I saved what I thought was important in the colonies. Call it traitorous if you want but that is nothing to what I’ve done in the past. Now shut your mouth   
before I pull out my knife and stick you with it. Your voice is giving me a headache.”

He turned away and walked back to his chair, barely giving a glance as the security team pushed the man out of the door.

Bones sat next to him, arms crossed over his chest, gazing at the man he was bound to. Jim smiled at him and gave a small peck to his cheek.  
*********************************************

 

If you asked Jim Kirk if he was going to hell he would smile at you, leading you in to a false sense of security. He would get up and walk slowly towards you, a hunter cornering his prey. You would back up against a wall and swear you didn’t mean anything by the question, because the look he is giving you is beyond terrifying. He would pull out his knife and you would glance around, hoping someone would save you. Bones would lounge against the opposite wall, arms crossed as he observed Jim at his finest. You would try to explain but Jim’s soft voice would cut you off as fear choked the words out of your mouth. He would lean in and whisper softly into your ear.

“That isn’t the question you should be asking.”


End file.
